Death Glare Death Note: BBF Version
by ayucchi fujiwara
Summary: Jun Pyo, Leader F4 yang kejam akhirnya mendapatkan ganjarannya setelah dia tidak sengaja menggiles kucing imut nan lucu *?* bernama RYUK
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Death Glare; Death Note Boys before flower version.

**Cast**:

Gu Jun Pyo as Light Yagami

Chu Ga Eul as Sayu Yagami

Geum Jan Di as Amane Misa

Yoon Ji Hoo as L Lawliet *ok, I know banyak yang protes XDD*

So Yi Jung as Matt *Matt yang nggak ngerokok. Yi Jung Oppa nggak mau, sih XP*

Song Woo Bin as Mello *WTF?*

Black blemek *kucing item budukan punya Author* as Ryuk. *HAH?*

Tom- C *kucing author yang berbulu sapi (?) , iya item-putih yang udah RIP. Entah sekarang ada dimana* as Rem.

Kocokannya nggak bener, nih. Gimana kalo dituker Ji Hoo Oppa sama Woo Bin Oppa? *Author: Reader setuju nggak?*

Okey.

Yoon Ji Hoo as Mello. *warna rambutnya udah pas.. wkwkwk*

Song Woo Bin as L Lawliet.

**Summary**: Gu Jun Pyo, leader grup F4 yang gak tau diri dan kejam *dibakar Jun Pyo* akhirnya mendapatkan ganjaran atas perbuatannya selama ini, mari kita berdoa semoga arwahnya diterima disisi Allah SWT. *Author digebukin MINOZ*. Gu Jun Pyo akhirnya mendapatkan ganjaran atas perbuatan kejamnya menggiles kucing lucu nan imut *?* bernama RYUK.

**WARNING!**: GAJE, Abal, OOC, OOT, Setting gimana author.

**Author Note : **Teteup setia sama NEAR sebagai Narator.

**Pair** : Yi Jung (Matt) x Ga Eul ( Sayu ), Jun Pyo ( Light ) x Jan Di ( Misa ), Black blemek ( Ryuk ) x Tom- C ( Rem ).

Wkwkwkwk. Nasib. Woo bin Oppa, nggak di bbf, nggak di death glare tetep menjomblo. Tenang aja Oppa, sementara kok..

**Genre** : Humor *mungkin?* diselipin romance dikiiiiiiiiit aja.

**Disclaimer**: Death note milik TO2, BBF nggak tau milik siapa. Jadi, author punya, boleh? *digiles*

RS Shinwa, 09.00 a.m

"Kucing kesayangan satu sekolahan?" Jun Pyo merenyitkan alis dan menatap kucing budukan yang baru diangkat *Terus disetrika?* dari ambulan.

"Iyalah. Namanya Ryuk. Lucu, ya?" Yi Jung mengelus kepala author *pengennya!*, maksudnya kepala Ryuk.

"LUCU DARI HONGKONG!" teriak Jun Pyo. Membuat hujan lokal.

Woo bin mengelap wajahnya. Tangannya masih memegang lollipop besar yang dari tadi nggak abis-abis. Kalo nggak puasa mah, udah author colong dari tadi. "Lu parah banget ngelindes makhluk malang ini pake bulldozer."

Ji Hoo mengeluarkan coklatnya dan mulai makan. "Lu udah cerita sama Jan di ato Ga Eul?"

"Udah. Kenapa?"

"Bego, lu." Kata Ji Hoo singkat sambil makan coklatnya.

"Kenapa? Suka-suka gue dong!" Jun Pyo memasukkan handphone Samsung haptic pop yang dari tadi dimaeninnya kekantong celana. "Gue malah udah bilang kalo gue udah bisa pake bulldozer. Sampe ada korban segala. Kata Jan di, dia sama Ga eul bakal kesini."

Woo Bin, Yi Jung sama Ji Hoo menelan ludah kompak.

"Oppa!" Tangan Ga Eul melambai-lambai kearah F4. Disusul Jan di dibelakangnya. Bawa-bawa kotak makanan.

Jun Pyo bales ngedadahin Ga Eul.

"Oppa, katanya ada yang mau ditunjukkin?" kata Ga Eul imut. *bayangin aja Ga Eul di ending bbf. Yang di TK itu lhoo.. imut banget, yaaa?*.

Woo Bin, Yi Jung sama Ji Hoo udah menghilang entah kemana.

"Gu Jun Pyo, jadi apa yang mau ditunjukin?" Jan di penasaran. "Aku udah bawa kotak makanan, lho. Hadiah buat kamu. Katanya udah bisa naek bulldozer?"

*Ngapain juga Gu Jun Pyo belajar naek bulldozer?*

Jun Pyo tersenyum. "Iya, dong. Tapi ada kecelakaan sedikit."

"Apa?"

"Aku ngelindes binatang…" kata Jun Pyo dengan wajah bangganya. Ckckck, kejamnya dikau Jun Pyo Oppa!

"Binatang apa? Ayam? Bebek? Entog?" tanya Ga Eul.

Jun Pyo menggeleng dan menunjuk sebuah pintu kamar pasien. "Liat aja sendiri, deh. Tapi yang penting, Oppa bisa naek bulldozer, kan? Ntar kapan-kapan, Ga Eul, Oppa bawa jalan-jalan naek bulldozer."

"Oke, Oppa. Janji loh, ya!" Ga Eul segitu semangatnya mau diajak jalan-jalan pake bulldozer?

"Gimana? Oppa hebat, kan?" tanya Jun pyo begitu Jan di dan Ga Eul masuk kedalam kamar pasien yang dimaksud.

"!" Ga Eul berteriak kencang lalu keluar dari kamar pasien dan menjambak-jambak rambut Jun Pyo sadis. Ga Eul pergi begitu saja dengan air mata yang bercucuran *LEBAY*.

Jun Pyo udah konek apa yang terjadi. Jan Di keluar kamar pasien masang muka dingin.

"Jan Di sayang nggak bakal jambak-jambak aku, kan?" Kata Jun Pyo pelan.

Jan di mencakar wajah tampan Gu Jun Pyo dengan napsunya.

"Gue bilang juga apa…" kata Ji Hoo yang baru keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya sama Woo Bin dan Yi Jung.

"Lu bilang apa? Lu Cuma bilang 'Bego lu'. Gitu aja. Kenapa nggak ada yang bilang kalo adek gue sama cewek gue juga suka tu kucing budukan?" amuk Jun Pyo *ngamuknya persis yang di erport di Macau itu lhooo.. yang sampe mewek-mewek*

Yi Jung melepas googlenya. (Yi Jung: Alhamdulillahhhhh~ panas, mata gue. Mana tadi nggak bisa liat Ga Eul dengan jelas, lagi. Gue ogah, ah make kacamata renang gaje inih!) "Wops, ada sms dari Ga Eul. Katanya, lu musti rawat Ryuk dirumah. Biar dia bisa ngawasin, katanya. Kalo lu nggak mau, dia bakal bunuh diri bareng Geum Jan Di." Yi Jung kembali memasukkan hp haptic popnya kedalam kantong.

"MWOERAGO?" Jun Pyo menoleh dengan tatapan kenapa-gue-punya-adek-imut-segila-Ga Eul?-

Yah, Jun Pyo. Salahkan Presiden Kang, yaa..

"Ah, ngurus kucing budukan kayak gitu mah, keciill!" Jun pyo memamerkan kelingking besarnya.

Tapi Jun Pyo nggak tahu, kalau mengurus kucing itu adalah awal cerita death glare ini (loh?) maksudnya, awal petaka yang akan kejadian di death glare inih.

TBC.

Pendek amat nyeh? Iya ini kan awalnya. Entar kita nistakan Jun Pyo Oppa lebih dari ini *ketawa geje*

Wkwkwkwk. Ga tega uy, menistakan Jun Pyo Oppa seperti ini *dicakar Minoz*

Yasud. Liat di chap 2nya ajahh..

Sankyuu~~

Ayumu Fujiwara.


	2. Chapter 2

Wokeh, ketemu lagi bareng sayah, Near dan Author kita, Ayucchi Fujiwara dalam death glare the series.

Kita mule ajalah langsung, ya?

Presiden Kang terlihat sedang mengusap air mata Ga Eul begitu sebuah ambulan datang kerumah besar Gu. Geum Jan Di juga terlihat sedang menenangkan Ga Eul yang dari tadi nangis meraung raung dan memecahkan sebagian kaca rumah, sehingga pembantu rumah Gu sedang kerepotan membereskan pecahan kaca.

"Kirii, terus, iya, kosong, kanan dikit, kiri lagi…" Jun Pyo leader yang baik, sedang memberi komando kepada Yi Jung Hyung sama Ji Hoo Hyung yang lagi ngangkut kasur pasien Ryuk masuk kedalam rumah.

BRAK!

"Iya, Stop." Yi Jung Oppa nabrak tembok. *uluh,kacian*. Setidaknya, kita tahu apa obsesi Jun Pyo Oppa.

"Oppa, Ryuk mau dibawa kemana hubungan kitaa~~~ jika kau terus menunda nundaa~~" si Ga Eul malah keasikan. =.='. Author dari kursi sutradara udah ngirim death glare sebanyak-banyaknya buat Ga Eul.

Huft.

"CUT!"

Ga Eul langsung cemberut begitu author menyuruhnya mengulang adegan yang tadi. Mau dibayar, ga lo Ga Eul?

"Oppa, Ryuk mau dibawa kemana?" tanya Ga Eul dengan mata sembap.

"Ke dapur. Weo?"

"ANDWAE!" Ga Eul langsung nyakar Jun Pyo. "Ryuk musti dibawa kekamar oppa. Oppa musti rawat Ryuk sendiri. Oppa musti tanggung jawab!"

Jun Pyo menghela napas begitu eummanya memintanya untuk memenuhi permintaan Ga Eul. Presiden Kang menatap Jun Pyo dengan tatapan ikutin-aja-kata-yeodongsaengmu ini-kalo-nggak-nanti-kaca-pecah-lagi.-eomma-bakal-nurunin-bala-bantuan-kok!

"Wokeh, Yi Jung! Puter balik!" Jun Pyo ngasih aba-abm.

Yi Jung dan Ji Hoo natap Jun Pyo Nista. Sementara Woo Bin Oppa? Dia asik sama lolipopnya. *wooahhh, Woo Bin Oppa mulai menghayati perannya sebagai L!*

Jun Pyo menatap kasur pasien disebelah kasurnya nista. Kenapa musti ada kucing sereseh itu didunia ini? Kenapaaaaa~~~.

"Lu tuh, ya! Nyebelin!. Udah jelek, item, idup lagi!" umpat Jun Pyo didepan kucing malang yang tergolek lemas itu *ALAH!*. Author ngelempar bakiak ke Jun Pyo. *Kenapa? Ayucchan ngerasa?* (Author: Near juga minta dilempar bakiak!)

Yi Jung mengusap-usap punggung Jun Pyo yang lagi meratapi nasibnya yang sedang sial. "Gue bilang juga apa! Buldozernya si Haje ntuh, bakalan Cuma bikin lu sial aja! Lu, sih nggak nurut sama gue!"

Jun Pyo mencet-mencet idungnya Ryuk gemes. Kesel. "Taok tuh. Si Haje ngasi tantangan gak seru banget. Sekarang, malah gue yang kesemsem sama buldozer."

"HAH?"

"Naek buldozer tuh asik, lagi jung…" *gak ada panggilan yang lebih bagus?*. "Gue jadi ngerasa tinggi." *loh,bukannya Jun Pyo Oppa emang udah tinggi dari sononya?*

"LU TUH YA!" kata Yi Jung gemes. "NEMUIN YANG ASIK GA NGAJAK GUE! POKOKNYA LU MUSTI JANJI SAMA GUE, BAWA GUE KELILING SHINWA PAKE BULDOZER! OKEH?"

*Yi Jung Oppa tak dibikin gokil disini!*

Ga Eul masuk kedalam kamar Jun Pyo sambil membannting pintu.

"Ryuk~~" Ratapnya.

"Ga Eul…" Kata Jun Pyo pelan. "Maapin Oppa, nyak?"

Ga Eul masih nangis. Jun Pyo meluk Ga Eul. *meluknya kayak di detnot 2. Waktu Sayunya di festival sakura tv. Wah, ngarep tuh gue punya abang kayak Light Yagami.*

Author berharap bener-bener di bbf, Ga Eul dipeluk gitu sama Jun Pyo. Kayaknya so sweet banget, yaa… *pairing baru?*

"Oppa jahat!" kata Ga Eul. "Oppa injek kaki aku!"

"HAH?" Jun Pyo baru nyadar. Kakinya menindih kaki imut *?* Ga Eul. "Mian. nggak liat. Abisan kaki kamu imut banget sih…"

"Ryuk bisa sembuh, kan Oppa?" tanya Ga Eul Khawatir. "Bisa, kan Oppa? Nggak akan matek, kan?"

"Nggak…" Jun Pyo menggaruk kepalanya sendiri. Ga Eul udah memasang tampang lega. "Nggak akan mati…. Mungkin?"

"OPPA!"

"AMPUN, GA EUL! AMPUN!"

Jun Pyo agak terkesiap ketika Ryuk menggeliat bangun.

"Udah sadar, lu?" tanya Jun Pyo.

"Alhamdulillah, gue nggak matek!"

"HAH?" Jun Pyo kejungkang dari kursinya. "Lu kucing apaan? Bisa ngomong?"

"Gue, Shinigami…"

"HAH? *kebanyakan*" Jun Pyo tertawa terbahak bahak. "Shinigami? Dewa kematian? Lu? Dewa kematian?"

"Lu nggak percaya ama gue?" Ryuk Sewot.

"Nggak, ada kucing bisa ngomong, terus ngaku-ngaku Shinigami. Gue pasti mimpi. gue belum bangun tidur, kan?"

"Lu udah bangun dari 3 jam yang lalu, gembel!" Ryuk sewot.

"HAH?" Jun Pyo meraba badannya. Lalu mencubit pipi seksehnya. "Sakit. Gue beneran udah bangun?"

"Iyalah!"

"Jadi, lu beneran Shinigami?"

"Iyalah. Mang napa?"  
"Lu nggak ada tampang" kata Jun Pyo watados.

"MWOERAGO?" Ryuk langsung melompat dan mencakar mata Jun Pyo. "Ups…"

"ADOW! SAKIT, MONYONG!" Jun pyo berlari kekamar mandi dan mencuci matanya. Untung nggak kenapa-napa, ya Hyung.

"Lu, mulai sekarang jangan melotot sama orang sembarangan. Apalagi orang yang lu sayang. Nggak boleh. Ngerti?"

"Emang kenapa?"

"Kalo lu melotot, lu bisa bikin orang kena serangan jantung!"

"Lu tuh, ya. Tadi ngaku shinigami. Nyakar mata gue. Terus lu sekarang larang gue buat melotot? Gue seneng melotot. Leader keren selalu melotot *narsis* "

"Lu punya marmut, ke apa kek, buat dijadiin percobaan."

"Ada, kelincinya Ga Eul. Gue bawa dulu, ya…" Jun Pyo keluar kamar dan masuk lagi dengan seekor kelinci putih yang membuat Ryuk tersepona. "Boleh gue pelototin sekarang?"

Jun Pyo langsung melototin kelinci itu tanpa aba-aba. Tebak, apa?

"WOAHH! HEBAT! SERANGAN JANTUNG!" Jun Pyo kekeprokan sendiri.

"Oppa! Oppa liat Chubby, nggak?" tanya Ga Eul yang nggak ada angin nggak ada ujan nyari kelincinya kekamar Jun Pyo. Matanya menangkap kelinci putih yang sudah tergeletak tidak berdaya.

Jun Pyo yang merasa akan kena masalah, langsung menghela napas.

"!"

"Uuh… gara-gara lu nih." Jun Pyo mengelap luka cakarnya *Ga Eul lagi-lagiii..* dengan handuk hangat. "Nggak mao lagi, ah maen ama elu. Bikin sial, lu"

""

"Iya, adikku sayang?" *tumben-tumbenan deh, Jun Pyo oppa sok baek gitu…*

"Nih" Ga Eul menyodorkan bubur yang enak banget.

"Buat Oppa? Ah! Gomaweo!" Jun Pyo langsung merebut bubur nista itu. "Lu emang adek yang paling baek yang pernah Oppa punya!"

"Oppa geer! Buat Ryuk, Oppa suapin. Buruan! Kalo nggak, ntar aku ama Jan Di Unnie bakal bunuh diri!" (Jan di: Kenapa gue dibawa-bawa? Mau matek? Matek aja sendiri!)

"Iya, iya. Sini!" dengan sewot Jun Pyo merebut kembali bubur nikmat yang tadi sempat berpindah tangan ke Ga Eul yang sudah menghilang. Katanya udah janjian sama Yi Jung di kebon binatang.

"Heh, lu!" Jun Pyo noyor-noyor kepala Ryuk.

"Ape?" Ryuk langsung duduk ala kucing. *yaiyalah!*

"Makan. Adek gue udah bikin bubur enak yang SEHARUSNYA buat gue. Dasar kucing, lu!" Jun Pyo menyodorkan mangkok bubur yang menggoda itu *plak*.

Ryuk senyum najong. "Bukannya lu disuruh nyuapin gue? Hm? Hm?"  
"Tinggal makan sendiri, susah amat!"

"Ogah. Gue pengen disuapin sama elu!"

"Idih. Gue juga ogah nyuapin elu!"

"Jadi nggak mau?" Ryuk mengeluarkan suara mengeong yang kalo babeh author denger, dia langsung nanya. "Heh, kamu injek perut blemek, ya?"

"OPPAAAAAA!"

"Iya, iya!" Jun Pyo langsung nge- death glare Ryuk. "Matek, lu!"

"Sori, gue nggak bisa mati. Kecuali kalo gue manjangin hidup manusia terpilih *ALAH!*"

"Ya udah deh, sini!" Jun Pyo menyodorkan sesendok bubur. Ryuk menyambutnya dengan senang hati. ^^v

Yah~ romance. Kerasa banget… *pairing baru? Jun Pyo oppa x Ryuk…?*

"Uuhh…" Jun Pyo meletakkan tasnya kesal. Pulang sekolah memang lelah. Near tau, kok Hyung gimana rasanya.. *sok simpatian, neh si Near* -author ditajong-

"Kenapa, lu?" tanya Ryuk yang keadaannya sudah membaik setelah dilindes… buldozer?

"Sebel, gue. Gue nggak bisa melotot dengan bebas. Ini nggak boleh, itu nggak boleh. Ah, bete gue!"

"Kenapa lu musti melotot?"

"Kan gue udah bilang, leader yang keren itu harus melotot. Gue musti bilang berapa kali, sih?"

"Lu nggak bisa melotot sebelah mata?"

"Ya nggak, lah! Ntar mata gue dua-duanya ikut kebuka. Elu, sih. Maen cakar aja!"  
"Yah, yang elu itu nggak sengaja. Kalo orang lain yang gue cakar, itu udah takdir. Kalo lu, itu mah namanya kecelakaan. Nggak sengaja. Abis, lu ngeselin. Kucing bisa ngapain lagi selain nyakar?"

"Ngapain, kek. Ngeong kek."

"Tapi, kalo misalnya mata kanan gue ditutupin pake sesuatu kaen, bakal ngaruh nggak?"  
"Nggak. Jadi, akal-akalin aja pake kaen apa, kek."

Jun Pyo terlihat berpikir kemudian, dengan efek lampu diatas kepala Jun Pyo, eh, itu digantung lampunya jangan deket-deket banget sama kepala Jun Pyo Hyung!, ehm. Lanjut. Dengan efek lampu diatas kepala Jun Pyo, maka berakhirlah pose berpikir Jun Pyo. Ayo, Hyung. Ganti pose.

*Ga usah dibilang-bilang, kali Near!*

"Itu apa-apaan lu, pake penutup mata sebelah? Kayak bajak laut aja, lu!" komentar Yi Jung. (Yi Jung Oppa: Sialan nih kacamata renang musti gue pake terus selama syuting!).

"Ah, gaya baru. Kenapa, lu? Protes?" kata Jun Pyo sewot.

"Kagak. Cuma tumben aja, gitu. Jan di yang minta?"

"Kagak. Gue yang pengen. Mata gue kan…."

"Mata lu kenapa?" tanya Woo Bin Oppa yang bertugas jalan bongkok kayak L. Tenang, Oppa. Entar dipanggilin mak eyeh kok.. *tukang pijet langganan nyak author*

Jun Pyo senyum najong. "Kagak. Mata gue kelilipan debu. Jadi gini, deh."

"Tapi, lu bagus lagi pake kayak gituan." Gumam Ji Hoo Oppa yang dari tadi sibuk sama coklatnya.

"Oh ya? Biar gue pake tiap hari, deh."

Kini, hampir semua anak Shinwa bermata sebelah. Yak, penampilan Jun Pyo Oppa yang dianggap menutupi death glarenya adalah style baru ala F4. Ditambah dengan Ji Hoo oppa yang ikut-ikutan. Woo Bin Oppa juga. Sementara Yi Jung Oppa? Oh, sama author nggak dibolehin. Kasian. Sabar, ya Oppa.

TBC.

Yak, chapter 2 yang gaje.

Review ne?

Arigato.

Ayucchi Fujiwara.


End file.
